


The Hive

by Pchan2017



Category: The Hive - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 14:59:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11739438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pchan2017/pseuds/Pchan2017
Summary: This all started as a doodle, which developed into a bit of a story. I am sorry if it seems a little choppy or rough, the first chapter was rather hard to get started. This is the story of Sans, and his hive. It maybe a tad confusing, but they are insect/monster creatures. More will be revealed as the story continues.





	The Hive

**Author's Note:**

> This all started with a silly drawing! I doodled up a Sans as a Queen Bee (and forgot his blasted wings) and from there I came up with two more characters. It is slowly becoming its own AU, but I do not have a name for it yet. If you would like to check out the art, you can find it at my Tumblr. http://penchan2017.tumblr.com/ I hope you enjoy this story and the silliness that inspired it! Also, please keep in mind.. this is a fic for fun, don't get too hung up on details of actual insects.. these guys are not true bugs, nor true skeletons.. you'll see.

The hive, a buzzing, clicking, chattering hub of constant noise. From its outward appearance, it looked like any other bee hive one might stumble over.. well, save for the fact it was much larger then any hive should ever be! If it were removed from it's safe location, within a hollowed out tree.. and by no means do I mean a stump, no this was an old thing... struck down by a storm some years ago, and left to rot.. it became the perfect habitat for the tiny invaders. But as stated before, if removed from it's safe nook within the dead tree, the hive would stand about on par with your average sized human.. not that many humans would go anywhere near the thing.. or that they even could!

Sans had sought out this location, when it had come time for him to set out on his own, to find a new home and build his populace. It was well enough from the human and monster crowded cities, nestled away from any sort of construction that might come barreling through.. and was secluded enough that it felt safe enough. He had brought only a handful of drones with him, and together, they began forming their future city. With the task of shelter complete, plenty of flora about to ensure enough food, and a spring not far away should they require water.. they were after all, not true insects, but a funny little oddity which had sprung up three years after the monsters had been released from Mt Ebbot.. with all of these measures in place.. next came the true task which belonged to Sans and Sans alone.. Populating.

It was not.. fun. The constant nagging of his drones to eat more, so each new larvae would come forth healthy and strong coupled with the fact that entire civilization lay on his bone weary shoulders.. he was left seriously questioning his decision to follow his basic instincts to have created the hive in the first place. But gradually, the 'work' became easier. The numbers of his colony grew exponentially, and he was able to allow his magic time to rest between each birth.. till finally he could waddle away from his 'throne room' which was little more then a glorified den crafted for his bulbous body to rest while he preformed his 'queenly duties.' 

The drones were rather displeased to discover the throne room empty, high alert rang out through the hive till they discovered their Queen had sought out a quiet place to nap away from all the buzzing and chatting.. from that day forth, there was always a drone near by, to ensure the queen did not.. wander away, again. Sans was not happy. His sleep was constantly disrupted as well.. if it was not the need for another youngling, it was one of the drones arriving with a problem of some sort.. he always could some up with an answer, given time to think.. if only the loud drones would just hush! So it really came as no great surprise the day the queen slipped away again.

His wings were now pretty much useless. His body, bones surrounded with lovely dusty blue magic which made up the bulk of his body, as well as tuffs of pale sunny yellow and ebony covering various places about his being.. well, it was not an easy thing to draw around.. climbing down out of the hive had been a troubling task, and making his way to a small 'pool' of water.. which had been little more then a divot in the ground where rain had collected from the night before.. he glared at his own reflection.. ick.. no longer the handsome bee he had once been. 

Of course eventually his ever persistent drones would catch up with him, he had not truly been trying to abandon them, just needing a few moments of quiet.. but what he had discovered in place of silence.. was something that surprised him to no end. Another like himself, slender.. dark violet covering over a thin frame of white bones.. sharp wings, much more agile then his own even in his best days..pointed features.. a wasp? What was a lone wasp doing out here?

He had been edging near the dangerous creatures when one of his more favored drones dropped down before him. Bright, crimson eye lights fixed on the figure who had dared disturb the queen.. this one, was usually a happy, cheerful drone.. but today he was irritable. His queen had stolen away yet again, and had been far too close to a strange bug.. Stalking near the dark creature.. he nudged it lightly with the tip of his crimson boot.. The wasp, who had been laying in a heap upon the ground, only gave a small, guttural groan in response..

"MY QUEEN! WE MUST RETURN YOU TO THE HIVE AT ONCE.. THE OTHERS ARE VERY CONCERNED FOR YOU.. PLEASE, ALLOW MY BROTHERS TO ENSURE YOUR SAFE RETURN, I WILL DEAL WITH THIS.. INTRUDER." Normally this one was not once for violence, but another creature.. a dangerous creature at that.. could be the ruin for the hive, if it brought others with it. However, Sans was not about to allow his usually sweet minded drone to do anything of the sort! "No, bring him back to the hive.. I want to know more about this one.. if he proves himself to be a threat, he will be surrounded and unable to fend off a swift attack."

The drone sighed, giving his queen an imploring, pleading look.. but Sans could not be persuaded to change his mind. His mind made up, his command in place, the drone had no choice but to sling the unconscious wasp over his shoulder and grumble his way all the way back to the hive while several of his brothers set to the task of getting their queen back in the hive.. not an easy task.. he would have to double the guard around his queen once more.. maybe it was time for another brood, that would keep the queen busy and too weary to try and escape again.. maybe..

After being heaved and hefted back into the hive with a great deal of fussing made over him, Sans had selected one of his more forgiving 'robes'.. it was a dress. No matter what his drones called it.. it was a freaking dress. Shades of gold and amber made up the material.. it had been a gift from a neighboring spider colony who had come to peace with his hive being so close to their territory.. now a frequent exchange of honey or wax was made in return for any items they might need.. or not really need but trade away for, to keep the spiders happy and at bay. Dress in place, his small crown placed atop his skull, tuffs groomed and fussed over by his drones.. he sat upon his throne, which he thought looked more like a slab with some padding for his comfort.. and awaited news on the wasp's well being..

Yawning wearily, he leaned back on the padded surface of his throne.. he had actually done alright for himself and his hive, now that he thought back on it.. they had amenities that other hives did not.. no threat of anyone trying to uproot their home or steal their honey.. other species to call upon for the right price, in times of trouble.. life wasn't so bad.. now if only one of his drones was not giving him .. *that* look.

"..Seriously?" He sighed, running a bony palm over his face.. he was not in the mood for that at all. "OF COURSE, MY QUEEN.. WE MUST ENSURE OUR LINAGE REMAINS STRONG AND PLENTIFUL, THOUGH IF YOU WOULD PREFER TO REST FIRST.." Sans did not need the option mentioned twice. "Yes! Rest.. lots of rest! And maybe some food? I am very hungry." The drone gave him a knowing glare but smiled with its sweet nature.. the queen was known to have some lazy days after all.. and true, he had expended much more energy then what was expected from him.. with a bow, the drone flitted away to fetch food for the monarch.. and to suppress the bubbly chuckles which were threatening to escape him.

Sans sighed, laying back upon his throne once more, his tired eyes closing as he smiled to himself.. the drone was a good one, troubling at times with how he fussed over Sans, but a good one.. now if only he could be left alone long enough to sleep..

**Author's Note:**

> So.. yeah, I hope this story isn't too strange for you. It is just something that has sort of been brewing for about a day or so. The story didn't flow too well, it was rather difficult to put Sans in that setting, but I am hoping that with a little more history behind us, that the second chapter will have a better feel to it. Sorry for any grammar errors and such, as well as some vague or rambling to the fic.. it is just an idea which I am seeing where it will go.


End file.
